


У каждого свои слабости

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Арагорн потерял покой, думая о заалевших ушах Леголаса





	У каждого свои слабости

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку "Арагорн/Леголас, кинк — уши Леголаса"

Подсвеченная неярким зимним солнцем, листва мэллорнов светилась изнутри золотом, а уши Леголаса – красным. Нежно-алый кончик уха напоминал перламутр морских раковин, что попадаются редко и дорого ценятся даже эльфами, а само ухо вызывало в памяти образ вазы, что показывали Арагорну в детстве – поднесенный к источнику света невзрачный фарфор с едва видным рисунком вспыхивал дивным розовым сиянием, что можно увидеть лишь в небесной рассветной дали и нечасто встретишь запечатленным в творениях Детей Эру.  
Арагорн выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и отвернулся к стене шатра, который лориенцы поставили для Хранителей. Он был бы рад отдаться покою Золотого леса и уснуть, но эта картина, лишая сна, все время вставала перед глазами: Леголас стоит против полуденного солнца, брови нахмурены, речь вспыльчива, а уши горят, выражая все его бурлящие эмоции. Они были в Лориене уже четвертый день, а воспоминание об их первом дне здесь так и не поблекло в его памяти. Арагорн сдался, он уже почти сдался – уже думал о том, что в его походной сумке лежит довольно чистая тряпица, в которую он когда-то заворачивал хлеб, она поможет скрыть последствия, никто не узнает… И все равно боролся с собой, заставлял руки недвижно лежать вдоль тела, не позволяя им опуститься вниз, к источнику ноющего мучительного напряжения.  
Он заставил себя подумать об Арвен, воскресить в памяти ее лицо и нежные руки целительницы, припомнить их встречу на Кургане, как счастлив был он тогда… Прежде это спасало его от многих искушений, встреченных в жизни, но не сейчас; только не теперь, когда златовласый эльф, стройный и гибкий, как молодое деревце, показался вдруг самой большой драгоценностью во всей Арде, что нельзя присвоить, нельзя завоевать, а можно только любоваться издалека. «Я не собираюсь что-то с ним делать, это затронет только меня и больше никого», – лихорадочно выстраивал цепочки оправданий его разум, и даже прикусывание губ уже не помогало, Арагорн чувствовал, что еще немного – и он вопьется в них зубами до крови, потому что это было невозможно: гибкое тело, дерзкий взор, решительные слова – и залившиеся краской уши, ох, эти уши…  
Дунадан сжал кулаки. «Я позволю себе это один раз, – твердо пообещал он себе. – Всего один – и забуду об этом, потому что такое помутнение не имеет ничего общего с моей обычной жизнью и благоразумием». Приняв такое решение, он осторожно глянул через плечо на остальных обитателей шатра – хоббиты спали мертвым сном, Боромир и Гимли, судя по дыханию, тоже блуждали в садах Ирмо. Немного успокоившись, Арагорн дотянулся до своей сумки, осторожно выудил из нее тряпицу и лег на постель, отвернувшись ото всех и положив тряпицу рядом с собой.  
Развязывание штанов принесло лишь секундное облегчение – когда намерение стало твердым и появилась возможность его осуществить, образы сами собой замелькали перед глазами Арагорна, заставляя того учащенно дышать. Он обхватил ладонью оголившийся ствол и медленно провел от основания до головки. Привычное движение сняло почти болезненный зуд предвкушения, осталась только уверенность в грядущей скорой разрядке и горячее желание, пылающее, точно Анор в разгар лета.  
«Должно быть, Леголас чувствовал себя, словно одичалый туземец, попавший к нуменорцам, – бессвязно думал Арагорн, пытаясь сохранить ровный ритм движения и дыхания, – здесь никого не волнует, что он принц, даже наоборот – и Лориен, и Темнолесье – лесные королевства, но сколь же велико различие, каким же жалким он себе казался!» Свободной рукой дунадан зажал себе рот, чтобы из того не вырвалось ни звука, потому что сейчас он сам себе не доверял. «Никто здесь не знает его наречия, даже разведчики, а он их понимает с пятое на десятое, и эта алые уши – не краска ли стыда была на них?» Он едва подавил стон и усилил хватку на члене, участив движения и вспоминая, вспоминая… «Вот как выглядит эльфийская неловкость – они же наверняка слышали, как Леголас пел о Нимродель даже не на своем наречии, а на Всеобщем, и потом еще признался, что забыл слова. Варвар, дикий варвар с северных окраин, который не знает их песен, не может перевести их даже на Всеобщий и все еще требует их уважения, стоя перед ними с пылающими от гнева и смущения ушами…». Арагорн с силой провел большим пальцем по набухшей головке раз, другой, уже не слыша ничего и не думая ни о чем другом.  
«Каковы его уши на ощупь? Чуть заостренные кончики – они так же мягки, как мочка, или все же жестки, как ушная раковина? – От мысли, что он мог бы когда-нибудь узнать это сам, Арагорн выгнулся вперед, непроизвольно подаваясь бедрами в свою быстро и неровно движущуюся руку. – Уверен, они чувствительные, я бы облизывал их часами, эльфы не любят, когда все быстро. А Леголас дал бы мне проникнуть языком внутрь них? Я бы охотно, я бы выгладил языком каждую складочку…» Дунадан, забыв об осторожности, шумно и быстро дышал, волосы на его седых висках повлажнели от пота. Он лихорадочно гладил и сжимал свой член, думая о том, что бы хотел сделать, что мог бы сделать, если бы у него был шанс, всего один шанс дотронуться, попробовать на вкус, провести языком… Представив, как он прикусывает горячий кончик эльфийского уха, Арагорн дернулся и кончил, с силой впечатывая ладонь в рот, зажимая вырвавшийся вскрик.  
Минуту спустя, полную блаженной пустоты и выравнивающегося дыхания, следопыт дотянулся до тряпицы и, как мог, привел себя в порядок, вознося хвалу Ирмо и его садам, что никто из обитателей шатра не проснулся и не стал свидетелем его позора и уступки своей нежданной слабости. Через некоторое время он крепко спал.  
Возвратившийся через час в шатер Леголас окинул взглядом спящих Хранителей и улыбнулся, радуясь, что теперь у его друзей есть возможность столь безмятежно спать. Устраиваясь на ночь в свою удобную постель, радушно предоставленную компании лориенцами, он с удовольствием вспоминал прожитый день, новые впечатления и знания, полученные у сородичей.  
И если бы ему кто-то сказал, что Арагорн все это время думал о том, каким необразованным и жалким – вплоть до горящих ушей – Леголас чувствует себя по сравнению с лориенскими синдар, он бы очень, очень сильно удивился…


End file.
